Light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes or laser diodes using group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductors may realize various colors of light such as red, green, and blue light, as well as ultraviolet light, via the development of element materials and thin-film growth technique, and may also realize white light having high luminous efficacy via the use of a fluorescent material or by combining colors. These light-emitting elements have advantages of low power consumption, a semi-permanent lifespan, fast response speed, good safety, and eco-friendly properties compared to existing light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Thus, the application of light-emitting elements has been expanded to a transmission module of an optical communication apparatus, a light-emitting diode backlight, which substitutes for a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) constituting a backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a white light-emitting diode lighting apparatus, which may substitute for a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent bulb, a vehicle headlight, and a signal lamp.
When such a light-emitting element is configured in a package form, at least one of a light-emitting element or a Zener diode may be connected to a lead frame by a wire. At this time, the loss of light of a light-emitting element package may be caused due to the exposure of a bonding area of the corresponding lead frame connected to the wire.